


Please Let Me Stay

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Longing, fs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: What happens in the pod after Jemma hugs Fitz in 4x21





	Please Let Me Stay

“Thank you,” Fitz said in a muffled voice as he began to stand to his feet.

Jemma stood with him. “Do you want to talk?”

He shook his head. “I want you to stay away.”

There was painful silence. Fitz didn’t dare look at her. He couldn’t bare it. “You need to be helping the team.”  
“But you come first to me Fitz. I love you.”

He hung his head and sighed. How could she possible love him after the horrible acts that had happened because of him. He was a monster and there was nothing that could be done about it. She had to let him be.

The team needed her and he… he wanted her. Oh god how he wanted Jemma so desperately it felt as if he could hardly breath. Fitz wanted to hold her close and stoke her beautiful soft hair. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body that he could reach.

He had to look at her now. Take in the woman he loved. He wanted to memorize her. So slowly he turned around to face her. But this heart seemed to stop.

Her eyes. How could those eyes look at him like that? Those brown eyes were wet with tears and filled with such longing it seemed painful.

Jemma moved forward to hang onto the shoulder’s of his shirt desperately as she started up at him. “I love you,” she said as the first tear began to roll down her pale cheek. She was gasping for as as if to say these words the air was taken from her lungs.

“No,” he replied. He looked away from her now. He couldn’t handle those brown eyes starring up at him. For years he had wanted this. Fitz had wanted Jemma to looked at him like this. He wanted Jemma to look at him lovingly. But not now. Not after what had happened in the framework. She couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t let her.

“Fitz please don’t torture yourself like this.” Jemma’s bottom lip was trembling now.

Oh god. He hated to see her cry. He began to turn his head, but then he felt her soft hands. Her palms were on his cheeks with the tips of her fingers in his hair.

“Fitz you may think that by leaving me you’re doing what’s best for me. But you’re best thing for me. Without you I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Jemma you’ll be fine-.”

But she cut him off and covered his mouth with her hand. “Shut up Fitz. Just shut up. I can’t live in a world that doesn’t have you in it.”

As she removed her hand his mouth dropped open. Those words were familiar. Mainly because he had spoken them. He had said those exact words to Jemma a year ago, but it felt like a lifetime.

“So forgive me for falling in love with you,” Jemma said bitterly. “But what’s best for me is you Fitz. And there’s nothing that’s going to stop me from loving you.”

More silence filled the pod. Fitz swallowed, hardly able to breath. He licked his lips and as he did he saw Jemma eyes move to them.

Slowly, she moved forward and parted her lips. Fitz began to move back, but she held him there by his shoulders.

“Jemma,” he protested. But there was no stopping her.

Fitz felt her warm breath against his lips. He was trembled from head to toe. Then he closed the space between them taking hold of her hair in one of his hands.

It wasn’t a long kiss. But it was beautiful. Fitz had forgotten when it was like to kiss Jemma. It was nothing like when he kissed Aida. This felt like coming home. It was a sensation he could ever fully describe.

They broke apart and Jemma but her lip. “I’ve missed that.”

“I have too,” Fitz said gasping for air. It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Please let me help you. Please let me stay.” Jemma rested her forehead against his and sighed.

Fitz smiled. “I can try.”

“That’s all I ask.”


End file.
